i lost your trust
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: after rudy got kate to run the smoothie station jack kept on falling for her everytime he sees her. but when kim comes back to seaford permanently and catches jack kissing kate she breks down. what will she do. will jack's feelings return. ( read vote for a new story to see full summary) r and r
1. can't wait

**Thank you for voting**

Kim pov

I can't wait to see the guys. I haven't seen them in a year. "hello passengers. We will be landing in seaford in 30 minutes. Thank you for flying jet blue" yay.

Jack pov

Look at her she's so beautiful. "jack snap out of it" Milton shouts at me. "what"I said dumbfounded. "you've been starring at taylor for 20 minutes jack your making me worried. i thought you liked kim." He said worriedly.

Wait he doesn't think I still have feelings for kim does he. "Milton I really like her. I'm over kim. And taylor is amazing and I made my choice I'm asking her out." I said annoyee. "ok I trust you"he said walking away. I'm not sure he trust me. I'm fully over kim and I will prove that to him.


	2. how could you

**Still at the dogo**

**3o minutes later.**

**Jack pov**

Here we go jack. Your gonna ask taylor out. "hey taylor can I ask you something." I said walking up to her. "Sure what is it" she said looking at me. She's so beautiful. focus jack. " - will you- go out with me" I said hesitating a little. Ok a lot. But something interrupted my thoughts. Taylor kissed me. And of course I kissed back imedieatly (I know I spell that wrong) ha I knew I could get over kim. Just one thing . I didn't feel a spark.

**Kim pov**

Here we go kim. I walked into the new dojo only to stop in front of jack kissing some stupid girl. I ran home as fast as I can and into my old room. I can't believe jack would do this to me. I sobbed only to be woken by a knock on the door. Who could possibly be here now don't they see I'm busy crying.

**Grace pov**

"omg, omg, omg. Guess what" I cried out as I ran into my house to see jack my brother, jerry my boyfriend, Julie, chase, bree, and Milton**(I just wanted to add them so it will be more fun) "**you found cute shoes" cece said jumping from her seat. "no. my friends sister's brother's aunt's niece's sister's best friend said that kim is back in seaford!" I said out of breath. That's really hard to say. "who's kim" most people say. You probably know who. "no time to explain we need to go see kim" Milton said shooting up from his chair. "yeah. Especially so jack can see his crush." I taunted. "grace I have a girlfriend and I'm over kim". He said. "what. Jack did you even think this through" I shouted. "what are you talking about" he said dumbfounded. " jack kim still has feelings for you. If you don't tell her she will flirt with you and it will seem like your cheating. And if you do tell her it will break her heart. You two dated two years. And kissed when she left. If she finds out it will be like you left her the second you kissed." I rambled. " grace it will be ok." He said calming me down. "fine I trust you. But don't break her heart" I might have shouted the last part.

**Jack pov**

Your probably wondering what happened at the date. Well here we go.

**Flashback**

" **yes I'll go out with you" " great" I said happily. But out of the corner of my eye I see someone run away. Who is that.**

**After there date**

" **I had a great time jack" she said holding my hands. "me too. But there's one thing I want to ask you" I ask looking in her eyes. " what?" she asked " will you be my girlfriend" "yes!"**

Ok that's what happened and I couldn't be happier. Oh were at kim's house. Grace excitedly opended the door only to be greeted by an unhappy kim. "what are you doing here"


	3. and you call jerry dumb

**This is the first time I updated a story 3 times in one day. Yey me (haha London (suit life on deck) )**

**Kim pov **

" what are you doing here" I said coldly but with a few tears escaping. "ok 1 I missed you so much! And 2 whats with the attitude." Grace said firstly happy and secondly confused. "sorry I'm just angry " again 1 can we come in and 2 what's wrong" "is jack with you" I said blankly. "yes" "then no" I almost shouted. "kim what's going on" jack piped in. "you brewer. The fact that the second I came back I found you kissing another girl." With that said I slamed the door in there faces.

**30 minutes later**

**Chase pov**

"I wonder whats talking the guys so long" as if right on cue the 3 walk in. Milton, grace and jack since the rest of decided to stay. What we didn't expect was to see them arguing. And not about something stupid like unicorns this was big. **I'll switch to diauloge **

**Milton**: oh come on jack it was obviously your fault

**Jack:** how is that possible

**grace pov: ** I don't know? probably because that's exactly what you did!

**Jack:** so I kissed another girl whats the big deal

**Grace : **and you call jerry dumb


	4. seaford sometimes has selfish people

Sorry for the long wait guys but my computer wouldn't go Microsoft so I'm gonna start using my tablet. By the way the last chapter was a little weird and awkward for me to write so if you want Kim to keep it a secret that she knows for a while. I think you get it now.

Jack POV.

Well after Kim went totally roge on us we went to phalephil Phil's only to end up arguing. What's wrong with Kim I mean I'm over her, just because I'm dating someone else doesn't mean she should get angry. I thought she was my best friend she should support me. Kim's making me look like the bad guy. The guys should be on my side not hers me, me, me! ' can you hear yourself you sound like a selfish brat' great here's my conscience to debate. But it doesn't matter the guys should be supporting me on this. ' sometimes I wonder if Jerry's more responsible and smarter than you' shut up.

Kim POV

I'm starting to feel guilty about shouting at the guys but they deserved it. Well a actually jack deserved it. You know what I'm gonna call grace and Milton and ask them and the others to Phil's.

SWITCH TO DIALOUGE

Kim: hey grace

Grace: oh so your talking to me now

Kim: I'm really sorry grace I was just really angry but can you come over I'll explain everything.

So watch you think. Still missing a few things. I know not much characters talking no background. I'll fix that. And for BRASE shippers I'm not a professional at it like kick so give me some ideas that fit in the story. And for kick shippers kick is coming soon. The note at the beggining goes for all stories of mine.

Shout out to favorite authors

Grace _1997. (She changed her profile name BTW. Story to be told as one. Her story is what made me find fan fiction. You go girl)

Summer login gal

Flip flops in February

Alisse love

Complete family and life 12

Baby porcupine cute but deadly

Crazychique (Sorry if spelled that wrong

Leolivea

Australian arianator

Mix awesome 1423

Panemeshiek

Shakema28


	5. author note

**hey guys. Sorry to say this but I'm sick. Don't worry I'll try and update every well maybe some stories tommorrow. Don't worry I won't be sick for long.**


	6. jelousy is a two way street

**Taylor pov**

Finally I'm up like I was ever asleep. Yesterday I heard that jack's old girlfriend/best friend is back. Some people even say he might still be in love with her. Two key words. Still and in love. We just started this relationship and it will already end. I need to keep him and the others away from her.

group text

Taylor: hey guys do you wanna come over my house

Grace: sorry Taylor I'm going over to Kim's

Julie: me too

Mika: me three

Milton: me four

Jerry: me five

Chase: me six

Adam: me seven

Bree: me eighth

Jack: sounds good

All except Taylor and jack: JACK!

Jack: what

Grace: don't you think you need to apologize to Kim

Jack: Taylor is my girlfriend and I'm going with her.

**Taylor pov**

So much for keeping the others away


	7. a broken heart

**kim pov**

The guys are downstairs playing video games while I'm upstairs with the girls. "Look I'm sorry I shouted at you but I was just mad that jack moved on and it just hurt me so much. i guess it was too much to see him with another girl after all that we've been through.I didn't mean to I just...guess I just couldn't hold my anger in." I apologized. "Well we can't stay mad at you forever" grace said as all the girls pulled me into a hug while I cried on there shoulders. "It hurts so much" I cried. "We know" mika calmly said. "Is there something we should know about" WHAT ARE THE GUYS DOING HERE.

**jack pov**

taylor and I were hanging out at the dogo when she asks a question I really didn't want to here.

"Jack why didn't you tell me about kim "

**dun dun dun. I know short. Don't judge.**

**I think I'll write the next chapter now and post it later.**


	8. explain

**I'm back. Oh and I'm reoving cece from this** story

**Milton pov**

After the guys and I got bored of video games we decided to see what the girls where up to. Jerry's idea. When we got up to kim's room we saw the whole conversation until jerry had to interupt and get us caught. "Is there something we should know about" "what are you doing here, get out, idiots" were heard from the girls. B

We ran before they could get any angrier because when there angry someone dies. "It's okay we were gonna leave anyway" someone shouted as we left.

**chase pov**

We were at the house waiting for jack to ccome back. He's in trouble.

**Taylor pov**

Ok if I want this relationship to continue I have to ask. "Jack why didn't you tell me about kim" I asked. He seemed surprised and then tried to hide it but I could tell he waa lying. " uh uh who's kim" he said. "Jack don't play dumb I know about her now" "fine what you want to know about kim." "Well how close were you , how you met, what's her realationship with the guys, her favourite things sports". "Taylor I really don't feel comfortable talking about this" he said. He has to give me an explanation. " oh so what you still have feelings for her." I'm getting angry right now. "Taylor it's nothing like that I love you". "If you love me promise me you'll stay away from her." "I promise".

**jack's pov**

it hurt to do that but I had to I didn't want to loose layla. I love her. I was on my way to my house I was violently pulled in by the guys. "What was that for" I asked pulling my arm away once I was inside. "You sit and listen" chase said pushing me into a chair. " jack when we were at kim's we overheard their conversation. And you broke her heart. She said tjat you left her for another girl" they explained. "Well it doesn't matter kim means nothing to me".


	9. big boy words from jerry

**hey glad you guys liked the last chapter I tried to make it longer than others.**

**Grace pov**

ok I can't leave her hear to die in heartbreak. "You know what kim, were not gonna let you die in sorrow. Instead we'll make 'him' feel guilty. But we need the guys to agree." I said putting quotes around him."I'm not sure girls- oh come on kim you wanna feel better right." Bree said cutting kim of. "I guess" kim said unconfidently. Great let the games .

**jerry pov**

"your unbelievable. Kim might not be your girlfriend anymore but she's still your best friend... and ours. Remember the wasabi code. It tought us to be loyal and honest. But I guess layla changed you" I never thought I'd say those words but he deserved it. I might always confused but I can be smart when I want . With that said we all walked outside to the girls house. "Jerry I didn't know you could say something like that." Milton says "well it needed to be said.

**sorry this short but I'm watching a movie. I'll finish up this chapter later in the next one.**


	10. surprise surprise

**bree pov**

after the girls and I finished watching our movie the boys came in upset. "What's wrong with you guys" I asked. "We just talked to jack. Biggest mistake. He's turn into such a jerk and it's not because of taylor. She's nice."jerry said. " he's right kim jack's the jerk. Taylor's nice** (for now**.)

"maybe you and taylor could be friends and we can make just jack jealous. You guys in" I asked. "Were in" they said. "1 2 3 wasabi."

**Taylor pov**

Jack and I were talking when we saw a group come in. They were all famillar ex ed pt one. Is that jacks . "Kim" I heard him whisper "what" I said. "Umm nothing"

**jack pov**

taylor and I were talking when the gang came in with "kim" I whispered. "What"taylor asked "umm nothing"


End file.
